Love You My Otouto
by animegirl-chan
Summary: aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sayang, cinta, dan benci.


Anyeong haseo!#sindrom korea

Ama kembali dengan fic gajenya. Dan sepertinya aku akan mengalami hiatus yang sangat amat lama dan ini sebagai fic perpisahan.#nangis Bombay

Fic ini buat temen-temen baruku d fb:

-Hikarii Hana:akhirnya selesai juga fanfic request-mu, ampe kriting nich tangan, capek ….XDD

Tp,Alhamdulillah dah selesai ug.

-Ipi-nee ,rhiie-chan dan semuanya. Arigatou!^^a

Owh ya yang mau add fb silakan cari: princessama choiama amahimechan.

Nah, udah dulu acara cuap-cuapnya kita mulai !

* * *

**disclaimer : takahashi - sensei feat. His baby ama.#dibunuh**

**Pair : inuyasha x kouga**

**Rated : T-lah, aku kan masih teen. Tapi, karena aku nulis di rated M, jadi ratednya M.#ribet**

**#ditampol**

**Genre : romance/family/hurt/comfort**

**Warning : gaje , aneh , abal , lemon , pwp , misstypo , yaoi, nc-17, dan masih banyak lagi namun author males ngetik lagi.**

**Don't like don't read, ok?**

* * *

**_Sumarry: 'aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sayang, cinta, dan benci."_**

* * *

-Author POV-

"ya,baka!"

"bukan,bodoh!"

"ya,anjing kampung!"

"tidak,rubah!"

"ya!"

"tidak!"

"ya!"

"tidak!"

"…"

"…"

Pertengkaran antara kakak dan adik ini memang sudah 'terlalu' biasa bagi orang disekitarnya. Tapi, walaupun bertengkar mereka saling menyanyangi, karena bagi mereka pertengkaran mereka merupakam perwujudan kasih sayang dari mereka untuk lainnya. Dapat dimaklumilah, karena memang mereka bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, saudara tiri bukan berarti mereka saling membenci, malahan mereka terlalu saling menyayangi, hingga mereka tak sadar kalau suatu rasa telah tumbuh diantara mereka.

#

#

#

* * *

-still Author POV-

Inuyasha adalah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih kecoklatan serta rambut panjang hitam yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia bertindak sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga serta orang tua kedua bagi adik satu-satunya itu. Umurnya memang baru 20 tahun, tapi dia sudah mampu menjalankan sebuah perusahaan besar yang bernama Shikon No Tama Corporation, dimana perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan terbesar se-Jepang yang memproduksi serta mengoleksi pedang-pedang bersejarah dan bernilai seni tinggi. Perusahaan tersebut merupakan peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang, yah… lumayan –sangat- mewahlah. Dan ia juga tinggal bersama adik tirinya yang bernama Kouga. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun yang ia miliki dan ia seringkali menggoda adiknya dengan berbagai lelucon maupu kata-kata yang yah…tak pantas didengar untuk anak kecil itu juga salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan adiknya yang sering ia tinggal di mansion saat ia sedang ada tugas ke luar kota dan efektif untuk menghapus segala lelah maupun stress yang sering melandanya saat ia baru pulang dari kesibukan kerjanya yang super duper padat merayap sehingga menyita waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Kouga adalah laki-laki manis berkulit putih lembut dengan rambut panjang coklat, dan dia adalah adik tiri Inuyasha. Ia sangat suka memakai baju berbulu. Dia baru berumur 14 tahun, tapi karena kepintarannya dia sekarang sudah kelas 12 alias 3 SMA. Tapi disayangkan. sifatnya masih seperti anak-anak umur 14 tahun lainnya. Jadi hanya IQ-nya saja yang berbeda dari anak-anak seumurnya tapi sifatnya masih labil dan kekanak-kanakan.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa mereka tinggal berdua padahal bukan saudara kandung? Mereka tinggal berdua karena ayah Inuyasha mengalami jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya pada seorang janda beranak satu, yaitu ibu Kouga. Inuyasha dan Kouga adalah anak yang berbakti dan sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu mereka, maka merekapun menyutujui pernikahan kedua dari orangtua mereka. Karena mereka tahu ayah dan ibu mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Bukan itu saja alasan mereka menyetujui pernikahan tesebut, mereka tidak ingin ayah dan ibu mereka terlalu larut dalam kesedihan atas meninggal pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh contoh anak impian semua orang tua.

#

#

#

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kouga mansion_

-Inuyasha's POV-

"Tadaima"kataku sambil membuka pintu mansionku. Kutelusuri dan kupandang isi mansionku. Tapi,

Gelap, yap satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan mansionku. Gelap sekali.

Apa baka imutouku itu lupa menyalakan lampunya, ah… tumben sekali ia lupa menyalakan lampu. Apa dia ketiduran lagi? Ah… kebiasaan itu lagi, menyebalkan sekali. Sebaiknya kunyalakan saja semua lampu menyusahkan ini.

Akupun menyalakan semua lampu di mansionku, walaupun menyebalkan tapi wajib dilaksanakan. Kami memang kaya tapi kami tidak menyewa maid atau sejenisnya karena kami ingin berlatih mandiri, walau kadang kami juga membayar seorang cleaning service atau sejenisnya apabila kami memang benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk membersihkan mansionku yang memang sangat besar.

Yap, selesai!

Sesudah kunyalakan semua lampu, aku segera menuju ke kamar. Ruangan yang paling kutunggu saat aku ada dikantor yaitu kamarku alias my lovelyroom. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Kamarku adalah salah satu tempat yang paling kusayangi selain pemakaman orang tuaku. Kamarku bernuan merah putih dan sedikit hitam. Nuansanya classic, mewah, dan elegan , tapi ada kesan kunonya. Karena memang aku sendiri yang mendesainnya saat aku dan Kouga setuju untuk membuat mansion sendiri setelah orang tua kami meninggal. Aku memang sangat menyukai warna merah. Kamarku lumayan luas,jadi cukup untuk memuat beberapa ruangan selain tempat ruang kerja apabila aku sedang lembur dirumah dan satu kamar mandi. Kudesain sedemikian rupa agar memudahkan aku melakukan semua hal secara cepat,karena aku sangat membenci lambat. Terdapat kasur king size dengan warna merah putih berbentuk kasur mewah tapi kuno bak kasur raja. Masih banyak lagi dalam kamarku dan itu tak mungkin aku jelaskan satu persatu, karena membutuhkan waktu yang sangat amat lama.

Uh...gerah sekali. Lebih baik aku mandi dan keramas sekalian.

#

#

#

* * *

-Still Inuyasha's POV-

Ah, segar sekali setelah keramas, bagai berada di daerah pegunungan. Coba kutengok baka imutouku dulu sekalian kubangunkan. Sebaiknya hari ini makan apa ya? Ramen, sushi, dango atau makan di restaurant saja,ya? Lebih baik kutanya saja Kouga, pasti bisa memilih.

Kutelusuri tiap ruangan di rumahku. Sunyi. Kenapa ya terasa sangat sunyi, apakah karena tak ada suaranya? Kenapa sih dia? Tumben belum bangun. Aku hampiri kamarnya yang berada dilanta dasar. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa kamarnya dilantai satu? Akupun maih bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

Sesampainya didepan kamarnya kuketuk pintunya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kenapa belum terbuka?

Tok… tok… tok…

Kuketuk lagi pintu itu,tapi pintu itu tak menggeser sedikitpun,manandakan bahwa sang empu kamar belum menyentuh pintu kamar itu sedikitpun. Kalian tahu kan setiap manusia punya titik kesabaran yang berbeda-beda. Dan kini aku mulai tidak sabar.

Akhirnya pintu itu aku buka dengan sedikit kasar. Dan terlihatlah isi dibalik pintu itu. Kamar dengan tema liar, hutan, alam, dan primitive, tapi terkesan lebih sederhana dan kalem. Kasurnya berukuran queen size dengan bentuk pahatan yang terlihat sederhana dan mudah dibuat, padahal motif itu jarang di buat orang karena tingkat kerumitan serta imajinasi sang pembuat yang terlalu mempunyai nilai seni tinggi. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarku, kamarnya lebih simple dan sangat sederhana,tapi dia mendesainnya agar terlihat luas dan hidup, membuat seorang yang berada di kamarnya terhipnotis seakan mereka benar-benar berada di alam hutan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kubenci darinya yaitu bulu, dia laki-laki penyuka bulu. Dia sangat suka mengoleksi bulu untuk property dikamarnya. Uh… menyebalkan.

Tapi, dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kamarnya kosong? Apakah dia masih marah atas kejadian kemarin?

#

#

#

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Still Inuyasha and Kouga mansion_

-Inuyasha POV-

Kubuka pintu mansionku dengan kasar. Hari ini moodku sedang tidak bagus. Tidak tahu kenapa. Kulalui setapak demi setapak,tak kulihat maupun kulirik barang barang disekitar, aku ingin cepat sampai dikamarku dan menyamankan diri di kasur kesayanganku.

Kudobrak pintu kamarku agak kasar. Dan kumasuki kamarku yang bernuansa merah putih itu.

BRUK

Suara berdebam tubuhku jatuh ke tempat tidur itupun lumayan dapat didengar,mungkin karena aku terlalu badmood jadi segalanya tak kuhiraukan. Kurasa lelah, kesal, malas, marah dan segala emosi yang terkontrol sudah bersemayam di perasaan, segala perasaan itu melemaskan semua otot di tubuhku, berat sekali melakukan sesuatu walaupun hanya bernafas. Kucoba dengan menutup mataku agar aku bisa tertidur,tapi sepertinya pikiran ini tak bisa berkompromi, walaupun mata ini tertutup tapi jalan pikiran masih tersadar. Ah, menyebalkan, tak bisakah hari ini tak ada hal yang membuatku semakin memperburuk mood-ku? Ah, haus,sebaiknya aku ke bawah dulu ambil minum, mungkin dengan itu bisa menyegarkan semua mood-ku yang jelek.

Kuayunkan kakiku dengan langkah lebarku, serasa aku seprti dikejar hewan buas, mungkin? Padahal, itu hanya karena aku ingin segera menghilangkan rasa dahagaku yang kian menggerogoti tenggorokanku. Kupercepat langkahku, rasanya tak sabar ingin segera meminum benda bening berbentuk cairan tersebut.

Di perjalanan ke dapur aku harus melewati tangga dan ruang tengah dahulu. Hal yang kubenci bertambah hari ini, yaitu tangga. Kenapa sich harus pakai tangga? Walau yang mengusulkan untuk membuat lantai 2 itu aku sendiri. Ah, seandainya dulu aku memilih daripada tangga. Sampainya di bawah aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Tak sabar rasanya. Tapi, saat aku sampai di dapur, di sana sudah ada baka imutouku. Dia melihatku sambil tersenyum dan aku tidak tahu apa arti senyuman itu. Ada 2 senyum yang paling kubenci dari dirinya yaitu senyum mengejek dan senyum dengan maksud tertentu.

"Nii-san, puaskan?"dia memulai pembicaraan, dan pembicaraan itu akan menjurus ke pertengkaran kami lagi.

"Apa maksudmu,hah?"akupun membalasnya dengan sengit.

"Kau puas? Akhirnya dia minta putus padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome?"

"Dia menyukaimu, bodoh! Kagome suka padamu,bodoh"

"Heh! Salahmu sendiri, punya pacar gak pernah di jaga. Mungkin "

* * *

-Kouga POV-

Keterlaluan kau, nii-san. Kau sudah membuat orang yang kucintai itu pergi meninggalkanku hanya demi kau. Kau tahukan bagaimana aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, kaurebut hatinya, padahal raganya sudah kumiliki. Kau tahu, kenapa aku sangat marah? Dia hanya mau memanfaatkanku, dia menerima asa cintaku karena dia tahu aku adalah adikmu. Adik seorang Inuyasha sang agung. Inuyasha yang selalu mendapat pujian karena kesuksesannya. Inuyasha yang tampan karena ketampanannya. Inuyasha yang… ah, kau memang menyebalkan nii-san. Betapa aku mengimpikan bidadari indah itu menjadi milikku, bukan cuma raga tapi juga hatinya. Karena setahuku selain wajahnya berparas dewi hatinyapun seperti bidadari, baik dan penuh perhatian. Aku sudah tak tahan dan akhirnya…

* * *

-Inuyasha POV-

Bugh…

Sebuah kepalan tangan telah mendarat di sisi pipiku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku yang tidak ada pertahanan dan sangat lelah langsung jatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi, aku segera bangun. Kurapikan sedikit bajuku, lalu aku berjalan kearahnya dan…

"Hei baka imutou, kau sudah keterlaluan. Siapa yang telah mengajarimu tidak punya sopan seperti itu, hah! Apakah karena orangtua kita telah meninggal jadi kau berani membentak dan memukulku, hah! Kau harus diberi pelajaran, kau harus mendapat hukumam atas apa yang kau lakukan!" bentakku sambil menyeretnya ke kamarnya.

"Lepas,bodoh!"

"Lepas! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Dia terus meronta dan memukuli lenganku. Tak lupa dia juga terus berteriak minta lepas. Untung saja rumah kami kedap suara jadi suaranya tak dapat terdengar tetangga sebelah.

* * *

-Kouga POV-

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kenapa aku harus diseret-seret seperti ini! Aku tak suka. Apa aku tadi keterlaluan? Iya, aku memukulnya. Tapi, itu salahnya. Ia telah merebut Kagome dariku, aku pantas marah. Teganya dirinya merebut, kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Akupun masih memberontak dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, tapi itu tak kuhiraukan karena aku sudah merasa takut tentang hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan kepadaku.

"lepas!"

* * *

-Inuyasha POV-

"Shut up!"akupun membentaknya tepat dihadapannya. Dan itu membuatnya berhenti meronta.

Kubawa Kouga dengan masih menggandeng tangannya atau lebih tepat menyeret dirinya. Kuseret tubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya karena tak mungkin aku melakukan hukuman itu dikamarku, kalian tahukan apa alasannya? Jelas, kalau aku membawanya ke kamarku sampai disana aku sudah lelah dulu sebelum menghukmnya.

Kudorong pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Aroma khasnya menyebar diseluruh penjuru ruangan, tak terkecuali di indra penciumanku yang memang sangat peka.

BRUGH

Sesampainya di depan kasur king size coklatnya kudorong tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar dan keras karena aku tak ingin dia terlalu banyak bergerak. Ia masih saja berontak dan memukuliku.

"Lepaskan, nii!"

"Lep…ehm…..mhh…..unh!"

Kupotong semua teriakannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu kasar dan menuntut. Tak kubiarkan di bernafas sedikitpun, karena ini hukuman yang patut untuknya yang membuat hariku semakin tak nyaman. Kucium bibir merahnya yang manis dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah. Kuhisap bibir atas lalu bibir bawahnya. Kuhisap, kujilat dan kugigit bibir merah merekahnya. Akupun mengakhiri ciuman panas ini.

"Hah…hah….hah"

Kulihat, dia berusaha duduk, tapi tak bisa karena tubuhnya kutahan dengan tubuhku yang berada diatasnya. Dia terengah-engah, nafasnya terputus-putus dan uap panas dari nafasnya mengepul diudara. Bagai ikan yang sedang didarat tanpa ada air disekitarnya. Aku tahu dia sedikit kehabisan nafas pada sesi aku menciumnya tadi, tapi itulah hukuman. Hukuman yang harus ia jalani. Hukuman dari pemikiran aku sendiri. Karena hukuman itu harus bisa membuatnya jera dan menyadari kesalahan dirinya.

"Hah…hah...hah..."Dia terus membuka tutup mulutnya. Suara nafasnya selalu terdengar telingaku karena aku telah menghambat pasokan udara yang selalu ia hirup dari indra penciumnya.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya lagi, segera kututup dua belah bibir manisnya dengan bibir merahku. Atas pebuatanku itu, kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dan sepertinya matanya sedikit membelalak.

"Emh…eumh…emh…"dia berusaha memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan ciumanku,tapi itu takkan berhasil. Karena memang aku sengaja melakukannya. Agar dia tahu bagaimana harus tersakiti karena suara yang telah dikeluarkan oleh kedua bibir itu. Kubasahi bibir itu dengan lidahku dengan menjilatnya, lalu kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam gua basahnya karena memang bibirnya masih terbuka sejak tadi. Kutelusuri tiap jengkal isi mulut itu. Basah... Basah... Dan basah. Itulah yang kurasa saat didalamnya, tapi tak terasa hangat sedikitpun, hanya dingin. Mulutnya terasa dingin oleh lidahku. Kenapa? Kenapa dingin? Ah, tak penting. Yang jelas aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Kueksplor semua dinding mulut dari atas sampai bawahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan dan menekan segala hal kasar yang selalu keluar dari isi mulut ini. Kuajak lidahnya bertarung untuk menentukan sipa yang menang, walaupun aku tahu siapa yang menang? Tentu aku. Karena aku ingin menang saat pertarungan kata-kata dengannya apabila dia sedang marah padaku dengan kata-kata kasar yang selalu terbentuk dari lidah kecilnya kami hanya manusia biasa, akupun segera melepas sesi pertama hukuman yang kuberikan padanya dengan nama kiss law.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Kubiarkan dia untuk bernafas dan terus bernafas. Melihat wajahnya membuat segala kemungkinan hukuman berputar di otakku. Bibir merahnya yang membengkak seakan menggodaku untuk selalu menyecap dan melakukan kiss law-ku, tapi aku tergiur untuk memberi hukuman pada leher jenjangnya. Memberikan sedikit hukuman-hukuman kecil pada permukaannya.

"Aphah…..hah….. yhangh… khauh…hah… lhaakhukhan, hah?"tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"Diamlah! Kau tahu, kau itu sudah tak hormat padaku dan kau perlu hukuman yang akan membuatmu jera."akupun mulai naik pitam karena dia sangat berisik sehingga menggangguku yang sedang menghukumnya.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku, bodoh!"dia mulai memberontak lagi, tapi kali ini lebih kuat, tapi aku harus bisa menahannya.

* * *

-Kouga POV-

Apa-apaan dia? Dia membawaku ke kamar dan menjatuhkanku ke kasur serta menahan segala gerakan ku dengan membawa tanganku ke atas kepalaku lalu ia pegang erat dengan hanya satu tangannya. Lalu, kenapa dia menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini, apa dia ingin membunuhku? Dia menciumku dengan kasar dan rakusnya. Apakah aku sudah tak ada nilainya untukmu cuma karena kata-kataku tadi. Tapi, hey! Tak seharusnya kau lakukan seperti ini bukan, nii-chan.

"Aphah…..hah….. yhangh… khauh…hah… lhaakhukhan, hah?"tanyaku dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah dia melepas ciumannya tadi. Apa kau kira aku siluman, sehingga aku tak perlu bernafas, hah?

"Diamlah! Kau tahu, kau itu sudah tak hormat padaku dan kau perlu hukuman yang akan membuatmu jera. "Apa? Dia membentakku? Lagi? Kau sungguh keterlaluan aniki.

-Inuyasha POV-

Ah, lihat leher jenjang itu, siapa yang melihatnya pasti ingin sekali segera menandainya. Apalagi dengan ditambah pemberontakan-pemberontakannya bukankah itu malah membuatku ingin segera menyelesaikan hukuman kecil ini dan menuju ke hukuman yang 'utama'.

Karena kulihat kuciran rambutnya itu sedikit mengganggu, akupun menarik ikatan rambutnya dengan sekali tarikan. Setelah ikatan itu terlepas terlihat rambut hitamnya yang terurai, hitam dan indah, ingin sekali kuendus aroma untaian demi untaian rambut itu, tapi mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Selain tak mungkin untuk dilakukan aku juga ingin segera menghukum anggota tubuh lainnya. Karena itu aku hanya mengecup puncak kepala sekaligus menghirup aroma yang keluar dari helaian rambutnya itu. Aromanya tercium seperti aroma kayu manis dan mint, walau yang dominan adalah wangi mint. Aroma itu tercium menimbulkan aroma baru yaitu aroma segar atau alami.

"Hummm… kau wangi sekali, Kouga? Apakah kau selalu menjaga rambutmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh! Cepat lepaskan!"

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga rambutmu, kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga etikamu, hah? "

"…"

"Cih, tak bisa menjawab rupanya! Akan kubuat kau menyesal tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"…?"

Srekkk…

Bunyi benda sobekpun terdengar. Kini benda sobek itu tergenggam dengan erat oleh tangan besar yang sedang menindih orang pemilik benda sobek tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajuku, hah!"

"…"akupun membawa benda sobeknya itu, atau boleh disebut juga baju sobeknya ke atas tubuhnya, mengikat sesuatu yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggaman tanganku. Kuikat dengan asal kaena aku segera melanjutkan acara hukumanku. Setelah kuikat kedua tangannya, segera aku melanjutkan hukumanku tadi.

"Akh…akh…auh…eunhh…umh…"akhirnya dia mendesah, itu berarti hukumanku kurang berhasil. Akupun terus menggigit, menjilat, mengulum dan mengecp leher jenjangnya agar terlukis warna merah atau bisa dikatakan kissmark. Uh, ini sungguh mengasyikkan.

"Uwakh…akh…akh…umhhh…enh…"erangannya yang terdengar erotis setelah aku menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan tanpa sadar terasa membangkitkan sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku semakin ingin segera menuju ke special hukuman. Aku terus menggigit setiap jengkal kulit lehernya, kukecup, kujilat, dan kadang kulumat, dan itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagiku. Aku menghukum leher itu karena leher itu tempat tenggorokannya berada. Tenggorokan itu tempat bertukarnya udara oksigen dengan karbon dioksida. Dan leher itu didalamnya terdapat saluran yang berguna untuk mengeluarkan suara. Aku ingin menghukumnya karena suara itu telah menghasilkan suara kasar yang berupa bentakan. Dan karena itu aku membencinya.

Lalu, karena aku sudah mulai menghukum bagian leher itu, aku mulai mengangkat tubuhku agar aku bisa melihat hasil dari hukumanku. Dia terlihat dengan nafas tersengalnya lalu bibirnya terlihat membuka dan menutup bak ikan yang menggelepar kehabisan nafas, lehernya mulai tergambar bercak-bercak merah yang menurutku semakin menambah keindahan darinya, dadanya turun naik, kembang kempis, kulit putih lembutnya terlihat erotis dengan aliran keringat yang terlihat berkilau karena lampu yang terlihat remang-remang. Ah, apa itu? Dua benda merah yang indah terlihat menonjol di tengah-tengah kedua dadanya yang rata.

* * *

-Author POV-

"Akh…umh…enh…uh…akh…emh…jhang…nganh…ah…"Erangan erotis keluar dari pemilik bibir merah yang sedang tertindih a.k.a Kouga. Dia merasa dirinya sedang di awang-awang terbang dengan ringannya ketika salah satu tonjolan sensitifnya diusap dan ditekan oleh si penindih a.k.a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yang mendengar erangan tersebut langsung merasa gairahnya semakin memuncak dan menimbulkan sesuatu semakin menegang di bawah sana. Tanpa basa-basi dan ba bi bu,segara di raupnya tonjolan sebelah kiri nipple Kouga yang terlihat menegang karena rangsangan hebat yang dirasakannya untuk pertama kali. Yap, pertama kali dan ciuman dengan Inuyasha tadi merupakan firstkiss-nya. Jadi tak heran jika dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah.

"Eumh…anh…euh…akh…uh…"mengerang dan mengerang, mendesah dan mendesah, itulah hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Segala kekuatannya terasa hilang ditelan kelelahan dan kenikmatan. Segala peluh pun tak bisa dirasakannya karena ia masih bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanya satu kakaknya memberi hukuman 'itu' karena kesalahannya.

Iuyasha masih terus mengecup, menggigit, menghisap, menekan dan menjilat tonjolan tersebut. Kalau hanya satu yang merasakan kelincahan lidah Inuyasha berarti tak adil bukan? Maka, Inuyasha mulai berganti tonjolan yaitu sebelah kanan. Dia sekarang mengecup, menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat dan kadang menekan tonjolan sebelah kiri. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, tekan, kecup, gigit, hisap dan jilat. Tak ayal sang penerima rangsang ikut berpartisipasi untuk menmabh kesempurnaan kegiatan 'itu'. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dan eranganpun turut mengiringinya. Sungguh symphony indah yang akan selalu diingat Inuyasha.

Lalu, setelah ia berhasil membuat kedua tonjolan itu mengeras dan terangsang hebat ia segera beralih, kembali ke bagian salah satu hal yang terpasang di kepala. Telinga, dia mengulum telinga Kouga yang memang sudah memerah karena hal 'tadi',lalu Inuyasha berbisik ke telinga Kouga dengan suara rendah nan menggoda yang akan membuat setiap uke semakin bergairah dan sekali kali setiap memenggal katanya ia meniup lembut telinga tersebut ,"Apa…phuh…kau…phuh…suka…phuh…hukumanku…phuh,hn?"

Tapi apa balasan yang didapatkan Inuyasha dari Kouga,"Tidak b******k, and never! Oh, f**k!"

Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan Inuyasha sekarang, marah? Of, course. Kecewa? Sure. Pengen bales? Itu mah gak usah ditanya tentu iya. Bagaimana Inuyasha membalasnya?

Dia langsung berdiri. Kenapa hanya berdiri padahal tadi ia ingin membalas kata-kata Kouga tadi? Tunggu dulu! Kalian tahu kenapa dia langsung berdiri? He just open his clothes, yup, buka baju. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan hukuman dan segera memberi Kouga hukuman yang utama. Dia membuka setiap kancing dibajunya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Dan karena sifat tak sabarnya dia hampir merobek kemeja merah kerjanya. Tapi saat ia hampir membuka celananya, dia baru sadar kalau orang yang diberi hukuman belum melepas bawahannya juga. Jadi, dengan senang hati ia akan melepaskannya. Ia turunkan badannya dan mulai menindih orang yang masih sibuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Lalu, ia mulai menyentuhkan kulit tangannya dilapisan celana boxer kesayangan adiknya yang bergambar serigala coklat dengan sedikit bulu asli disekitar gambar tersebut. Tapi, lihat digambar tersebut, gambar tersebut terlihat menyembul karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah atau dibelakangnya membuat seseorang yang menyentuhkan kulit di dekatnya menjadi tertawa kecil karena merasakan tonjolan tersebut.

"Engh…"sedikit lenguhan keluar dari bibir Kouga. Kouga merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menuju ke bagian bawahnya, perasaan merinding dan menggelitik. Ini baru dirasakannya untuk pertama kalinya juga.

Inuyasha yang mendengar lenguhan itu, merasa wajib untuk terus menggoda bagian tersebut. Dia mulai menyapukan dan kadang sambil sedikit menekan sapuannya. Dan itu membuat Kouga merasa kelimpungan. Dia merasa nikmat dan marah maupun secara bersamaan, dia merasa seakan sedang mengarungi yang namanya berada di tengah laut luas dengan hanya sebuah perahu kecil nan reot.

"Emh… ah… lepas… ungh…!"

"Heh? Benarkah harus kulepas sepertinya kau sangat menikmati hukuman ini, baka!"

"Uhh… nhh…"

Dibukanya celana pendek Kouga dengan hanya sekali tarikan. Dan terlihatlah benda yang kini sedang berdiri tegak, ngacung ke hadapan Inuyasha yang memang sedang memperhatikan benda tersebut.

"Baka outotou-ku, ternyata kau mudah terangsang ya. Lihat adikmu! Sepertinya ia butuh extra hukuman. Hn?" seringai nista terpampang di wajah Inuyasha. Dan dengan sigap ia mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kouga ke dalam mulutnya, blow job.

"Akh… leph… umh… phash… unh… ungh…!" walaupun dia bisa menikmati tapi hati Kouga tetap bersikeras menahan semua gejolak nafsu yang ada pada birahi pikirnya.

Inuyasha mulai melakukan gerakan naik, turun. Kadang tangan-tanagn nakalnya ikut bergerilya untuk menjelajahi seisi tubuh laki-laki manis yang kini sedang terbaring lemah dengan keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar karena kehabisan pasokan udara akibat hukuman yang diberikan oleh Inuyasha. Dan untuk menambah rangsang kepada Kouga Inuyasha kadang memelintir twinballs Kouga dengan kasar dan menggoda. Mulut Inuyashapun tak henti-hentinya melakukan blow job, naik, turun, jilat, gigit, hisap. Terus begitu seterusnya.

"Engh…umh…ahh…"Kouga terus mengerang dan mendesah kadang saking ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya kadang ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah sambil menggenggam erat baju yang diikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya tak ayal menimbulkan lingkaran merah disekitar pergelangan tangannya. Dan, sayangnya Inuyasha tak melihat hal itu, karena Inuyasha sudah terhanyut dalam dunia birahinya sendiri.

"AKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHH…UWWWAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH…"teriakan itu adalah pertanda bahwa si kecil mulai merasakan yang namanya klimaks untuk yang pertama kali.

* * *

-Inuyasha POV-

Desahan, rintihan, erangan semua hal yang keluar dari belahan bibir manis itu semakinmembuatku ingin segera menyelesaikan hukuman-hukuman kecil ini. Baiklah mungkin aku akan mulai sekarang. Dan, sepertinya aku harus pakai cara …

-Inuyasha POV end-

* * *

-author POV-

Kini seringai tak juga lepas dari pemuda berambut putih itu, melihat sang tersangka a.k.a orang yang sedang diberi hukuman olehnya kini sedang kepayahan. Dan ia mulai berdiri lagi, dia bersiap-siap untuk menunjukkan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh tubuhnya untuk diperlihatkan ke depan otouto kesayangannya tersebut, dia tak akan malu, toh bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia telanjang di depan adiknya sendiri. Ia mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya dan disusul celana kerjanya, tak lupa underwearnya pun ikut dilepasnya, hingga kini mereka sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi keindahan dan lekuk tubuh mereka. Kulit putih mulus nan otot kekar pun terlihat akibat giatnya melakukan olahraga pagi, dan siapapun akan selalu tersihir oleh pesona dan pesonanya yang selalu keluar lewat aura kehidupannya.

Sebelum menindih tubuh indah dibawahnya, Inuyasha terus memandang pemandangan dibawahna pandangan yang kian bernafsu, melihat keadaan outotounya yang terlihat menggoda dan erotis, tak ayal membuat kejantannya kian mengeras dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum spermanya padahal kejantanannya belum sedikitpun menyentuh tubuh indah Kouga.

Tubuh putih muus yang kini sudah ternodai oleh tanda merah yang biasa dikatakan kissmark itu mulai ditindih Inuyasha yang ingin segeramenyelesaikan hukuman itu.

"Hey,bangun baka ototou! Kita akan masuk dalam acara utama kita." Kata Inuaysha dengan berapi-api sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Kouga dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan ganas yang ia berikan pada bibir indahnya. Sambil melumat bibir itu, Inuyasha mengangkat kedua kaki Kouga ke atas pundaknya dan menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang kenikmatan Kouga. Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lorong sempit nan nikmat di rectum Kouga.

"Arrgggghhhh…akh…lephas…lephas…Jangan…keluarkan…keluar…akh…Jangan…hiks…Ittai…ITTAI!"

Segala rontaan dan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Kouga hanyalah sia-sia. Karena ia takkan bisa keluar dari jeratan tali yang mengikat dipergelangan tangannya dan kaki yang masih berada di atas pundak orang yang ingin mengambil keper(awanan/jakaannya?). Dengan satu tarikan panjang Inuyasha menghentakkan kejantannya jauh menusuk masuk ke dalam rectum Kouga.

""teriakan keras membahana di sudut ruangan itu. Teriakan pilu yang menandakan hilangnya sebuah intan yang berharga nan suci ternodai oleh kenistaan takdir yang menghampirinya dalam scenario-Nya.

"Nii-san, ittai…sakit…sakit…hiks…sakit…keluarkan…hiks…"

"ah…s**t…f**k…you are so tight…umh…ah…"

Segala tangisan yang dikeluarkan Kouga terabaikan oleh kegelapan hati Inuyasha. Inuyasha terus mengoyak lubang itu dengan kasar dan beringas, ia merasa kejantanannya terus dimanja karena sempitnya lubang dan gesekan antar kulit akibat dorongan dan tarikan yang dilakukannya. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, putar, tekan. Karena kurang puas iapun juga meremas kejantanan Kouga dan memompanya. Dan sekarang kegiatannya menjadi keluar, tarik, masuk, naik, putar, remas, tekan dan pijat. Terus dan terus.

"AKh…umh…eunh…engh..ahh…hiks…nii,lepasssshh…ahhh…"

"owh…sssshhhh…diam dan nikmati saja…engh…ah"

"eumh…ah…ittai,nii…"

"SHUT UP…ahh, aku akan keluar…engh…emh…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…KOUGA"

"JANGANHHH…AKH…"

Akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks bersama, dan InuyashaPun mencabut kejantanannnya dari rectum Kouga dengan sekali tarikan.

"Akh…engh…"hanya rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecil Kouga, dia tak sanggup lagi berteriak, segala energinya telah habis akibat hukuman yang diberikan kakaknya. Dan iapun segera melepas ikatan yang terus bersarang dipergelangan adiknya. Dan segera meningglkan kamar adiknya tapi sebelumnya ia menyelimuti adiknya yang masih meringkuk. Dia tak melihat beberapa tetesan darah yang dikelurakan oleh adiknya.

Blam

Pintu itu telah menutup.

* * *

-Kouga POV-

Nii-san, aku memang bersalah tapi kenapa kau harus merenggut harta terpenting dalam hidupku tak cukupkah kau merebut kekasihku. Aku tahu aku adalah seorang adik teladan yang patut untuk diidam-idamkan tapi tolong hargai aku, paling tidak sayangi dan cintai aku.

-Kouga POV end-

* * *

-Author POV-

Tetesan permata mata terus menggenang dipelupuk sang bidadara yang tengah meringkuk di kesendirian malamnya dilandakan sepi dan kehancuran. Intan indah kini ternoda dan kertas putih kini tercoreng moreng dengan kepalsuan tinta. Tapi, mereka yang dapat menentukan apakah intan itu akan kembali menjadi intan sempurna atau menjadi intan yang hancur dengan dunianya.

#

#

#

* * *

**FLASHBACK OFF**

-Inuyasha POV-

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak segera minta maaf padanya dan damai dengannya, kalau seperti ini sama saja kita mulai perang dingin lagi. Hah… gomen gomenasai my outotou. Dimana dirimu sekarang, hah? Apakah ia ke sana? Ah, lebih baik kucoba!

-Inuyasha POV end-

* * *

-Author POV-

Seorang aki-laki kecil berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang duduk termenung di ayunan taman bermain di dekat mansionnya. Memang ayunan itu terus bergerak, tapi pandangan mata si pengayun kosong dan hampa seakan jiwanya di sini tapi raganya entah di mana. Tapi,kesadarannya mulai kembai ketika suara derap langkah kaki dan diselingi nafas yang memburu terdengar ditelinganya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi ketika tahu siapa orang yang sedang menghampirinya itu, yaps Inuyasha. Kougapun mulai berdiri dan siap berlari. Melihat adiknya akan berlari Inuyashapun segera menambah kecepatan larinya. Dan baru beberapa langkah Kouga berlari, Inuyasha sudah dapat menangkap lengan adiknya tersebut dan segera memeluknya.

"Gomen, gomenasai imutou! Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku saat memang orang jahat… tapi, aku tak mau kau membenciku hanya karena aku merebut kekasihmu. Aku ingin kau benci padaku apabila aku dekat-dekat dengan orang …gomen…"

"…"

Tess…tess..tess…

Hujan mulai turun padahal hari ini diramalkan cuaca akan cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Mungkin, alam tahu bagaimana perasaan kedua insan ini. Kedua insane yang tengah dilanda kebimbangan tentang apa yang mereka rasakan.

"gomen,Kouga…gomen…gomenasai…"

Permintaan maaf terus keluar dari bibir Inuyasha. Ia tak merasa lelah, walaupu lelah dia akan terus minta maaf pada adiknya itu, adik yang paling ia cintai. Dua tubuh itu semakin kedinginan bukan hanya karena udara dan hujan yang menghantam setiap inci kulit mereka tapi hati mereka ikut dingin mungkin membeku hanya karena sebuah ego. Ego tak ingin tapi mau. Akhirnya untuk penyelesaiannya, tubuh ringkih yang sedangg dipeluk itu terjatuh, tapi tak sampai menyentuh tanah sang pemeluk segera menahannya. Tubuh itu lemah, Kouga pingsan. Dan dengan sigap Inuyasha menggendong pulang Kouga dengan gaya bridal style ditengah guyuran air hujan, terus berlari menuju mansionnya. Dingin tak terasa karena baginya yang terpenting adalah Kouga.

#

#

#

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kouga Mansion_

-still author POV-

Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah itu di kamarnya, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan adiknya dia sampai lupa di mana arah kamar adiknya itu. Perlahan didekatkannya tangan mungil Kouga ke dadanya, lalu dikecupnya tangan itu. Dan terasa dingin nan beku. Iapun berinisiatif untuk mengganti baju Kouga yang basah dengan bajunya. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing baju Kouga. Dilihatnya tubuh indah adiknya telah ternodai tanda merah keunguan disekujur tubuhnya, pandangannyapun kembali ke wajah adiknya dan dirinya terpaku melihat luka kecil dibibir adiknya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke pergelangan tangan adiknya terlihat bekas ikatan dan telah membentuk lingkaran ungu disana, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah kembali muncul di benak Inuyasha, tapi ia masih meneruskan membuka kancingnya. Dia merasa ada yang kurang. Oh, iya ia lupa membawa handuk. Segera ia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandinya dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk adiknya nanti tak lupa baju untuk Kouga ia siapkan. Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, ia segera meneruskan membuka kancing adiknya lagi. Pada saat akan membuka kancing terakhir mata indah yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka menampilkan iris coklatnya. Dan ketika tersadar ia langsung meringkuk di sudut kasur sambil menepis tangan kakaknya. Di wajah indah itu terlihat raut ketakutan yang mendalam, dan pasti orang yang melihatnya akan merasa miris melihat keadaan seperti itu.

"Kouga, gomenne, aku tidak bermak…"kata Inuyasha sambil mendekat kearah Kouga sambil mengulurkan tangan, namun Kouga segera menepisnya. Kouga menangis terisak, merenungi nasib yang sedang dialaminya. Inuyashapun merasa iba dan bersalah padanya, segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar itu. Rontaan dan pukulan tak ayal mengenainya.

"Gomen gomenasai, Kouga. Aku tahu aku bersalah atas kejadian kemarin."

"ngh…lephas…pergi…aku takut…hiks…hwaa…"Kouga terus meronta ingin lepas, tapi rengkuha Inuyasha kian mengerat.

"sssttt…dengar…aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa diriku mencintaimu. Aku cinta, aku sayang. Namun, aku cemburu ketika kau memperkenalkan gadismu itu, aku marah, aku benci. Tak tahukah kau betapa berat merasakan cinta seperti itu?"

"…"

Memang bukan jawaban anggukan ataupun gelengan, yang terdengar adalah isak tangis kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kouga dan diikuti tangis miris dari Inuyasha. Namun, kini Kouga mulai memeluk balik Inuyasha, memeluk dengan hangat walaupun basah tapi hanya kehangatan yang terasa.

"nii…san"

Inuyashapun mendongak melihat Kouga yang sedang memanggilnya dengan sedikit gugup diantara sesenggukan tangisnya.

"Niisan, aishiteru!"berakhirnya kata itu, Kouga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aishiteruyo"jawab Inuyasha.

Merekapun berpelukan semakin erat. Setelah beberapa detik, Inuyashapun mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia memegang dagu adiknya. Dua mata kini saling menatap, mendalami apa saja yang tersirat dalam tatapan mata itu mencoba menelusuri apa saja yang ada. Di wajah itu kian mendekat, nafas hangat yang bertabrakan, hidung yang bersentuhan, hingga dubibir berbeda saling bertemu. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya curahan hati yang ingin di salurkan. Menghisap bibir yang dirasanya. Lengan Kouga mulai memeluk leher Inuyasha. Ciuman lembut nan basah. Penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Setelah 10 menit, merekapun saling melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, tak lupa warna merah merona menghisai kedua sisi pipi mereka.

"ehem…ne. Kouga, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Inuyasha dengan kikuk dan malu.

Jawaban berupa anggukan yang diberikan Kouga sukses membuat Kouga mendapat pelukan erat dan kecupan kilat dari Inuyasha.

Hening.

"eng..Nii, bolehkah aku mengganti pakaianku."

"tak perlu, aku sudah siapkan baju gantimu. Pakai saja itu bajuku. Memang sedikit kebesaran."

"arigatou,nii."

"doitashimashite. Oh ya, aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu. Sekalian saja kau mandi. Bau tau'."

"apa?"

"bau!"

"kau itu yang bau!"

Dan berakhir dengan happy ending.

OWARI

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga aku menulis fic ini, tak terasa aku menulisnya sampe 17 lembar dengan banyak kata sampai 5000.#bangga mode on

Tapi, gomen kalau banyak typo atau kata-kata yang hilang karena author kadang lupa ma cerita sebelumya.=.="

Owh ya, thx yang dah review di fic bukti or angel or love, arigatou minna. Gomen, gak bisa bales cz jrg bka akun email atau ffn.

Sudah dulu ya, sebenarnya ku pengen ngomong banyak, tapi aku dah capek banget ngetika ampe berlembar-lembar kayak gini. So, please review.

Ja ne!^^a


End file.
